


Cool Cat Looking For A Kitten

by Crystalnymphetamine



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is sick of his bullshit, Drautos is addicted to mobile games, Established Relationship, M/M, Titty and Kitty, a few glaives show up but not enough to warrant tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Cor marched onwards towards Titus’s office, expecting to find him buried in paperwork or some other important task that would explain why even Clarus’s calls went unanswered, what he found instead shocked him.Day 1 Prompt: Arguing.





	Cool Cat Looking For A Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr.](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/162575109307)

To say Cor Leonis and Titus Drautos were inseparable would be a gross exaggeration. To say they were oddly attached to each other would be an understatement.

So when the marshal walked into the Kingsglaive headquarters, puzzled about his partner’s whereabouts and all the calls and messages hr wasn’t returning, Luche did not question his presence, or his query about whether Titus was in his office or not.

After the brief exchange with the young glaive, Cor marched onwards towards Titus’s office, expecting to find him buried in paperwork or some other important task that would explain why even Clarus’s calls went unanswered, what he found instead shocked him.

Desk completely devoid of documents, computer shut down, and eyes not leaving the screen of his phone while obnoxious music and squeaky meows came from the device. Titus Drautos, captain of the Kingsglaive, has spent the last 6 hours completely engrossed in Cat Evolution.

Cor took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking

“What on earth are you doing, Titus?” His voice was full of indignation, Drautos seemed to be startled by his presence, and gave him a wide eyed stare.

“I… I am taking a break.” Was all he said. It’s only been about 15 minutes after all, right? …..right?

“I’ve been trying to reach you all morning, Clarus has been trying to reach you all morning”

“My phone was dead until a few minutes ago” Lies, and he’s sure Cor won’t buy it…

“Did you spend the whole morning playing that stupid cat game AGAIN?” Definitely not buying it

“I just love cats so much” Might as well be honest, Titus thought

“Then buy one, damn it, don’t spend working hours playing with your cellphone” by now Cor was technically yelling

“I thought you were my pretty little kitty” he smirked smugly as Cor just turned beet red and stuttered incoherences, he has been defeated.

With a frown, Cor turned on his heel and walked put of the room.

“You win this time TITTY” he called out, before shutting the door and stomping out, a win indeed.

“Did… Did the marshal just call the captain ‘titty’?” Pelna mumbled, a weirded out look and a nod was all he got from Axis.

To say Cor Leonis still had issues with his temper was an understatement.


End file.
